Best Friend's Brother
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon est Dis sont meilleurs amis, ils sont en vacances d'été et le frère de Dis arrive pour une semaine. Bilbon se sent aussitôt tout chamboulé et sent que cette semaine va être la plus longue de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette idée de fic m'a été proposée par mon amie Smilinginlove, j'espère que tu va aimer ma belle. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps à la commencer car je sais que tu m'as donné cette idée il y a minimum 6 mois... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais :p Enjoy, j'attends que tu me laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre, et vous aussi mes autres lecteurs ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon venait d'arriver dans le bungalow pour l'été. Il avait 20 ans depuis seulement une semaine. Il venait de partir de chez ses parents pour les vacances, et ensuite pour commencer sa vie. Il allait bientôt intégrer une entreprise très prisée mais là il était en vacances avec sa meilleure amie, Dis Durin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés après le bac, ils avaient vécu en colocation lors de leurs deux années de fac. Ils avaient eu leur diplôme et là ils comptaient bien le fêter, ils étaient dans un bungalow au bord de la plage, le rêve. Dis le regarda en souriant:

«-Alors mon loulou tu es prêt pour qu'on s'éclate tout l'été?

-Oui, et toi choupette?

-Oui.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et posèrent leurs affaires. Le bungalow comprenait deux chambres avec lit simple, une pièce à vivre et une salle de bain avec toilettes et douche italienne. Dis sourit:

«On va être bien tu va voir!

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, nous sommes venu ici pour ça.»

Ils étaient à Chypre pour l'été. Dis avait dit qu'un de ses frères viendrait peut-être les rejoindre mais rien n'était sûr car ses frères travaillaient, elle était la petite dernière et ses frères étaient déjà bien ancrés dans la vie active. L'aîné, Thorin, avait 26 ans et le second, Frérin avait 24 ans, Dis en avait 20 elle aussi. Biblon était fils unique, il enviait parfois Dis d'avoir des frères. Ils visitèrent les environs. Ils étaient dans un petit camping tranquille. Bilbon aimait la tranquillité. Il était un garçon doux, rêveur et posé. Dis était plutôt énergique, fofolle, et complètement adorable. Elle avait un cœur en or et savait pousser Biblon à oser écouter son esprit d'aventure. Ils se complétaient et avaient beaucoup de goûts communs.

* * *

Elle était très très belle: grande, mince, un corps musclé, de longs cheveux corbeau épais et bouclés, de grands yeux bleus doux et espiègles, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse. La jeune femme avait décrété que comme c'était l'été elle ne porterait plus que des shorts, des débardeurs, des petites robes, des maillots de bain et des paréos, rien d'autre. Bilbon avait été surpris mais il avait aussi beaucoup rit, car ça ne l'étonnait pas de son amie. Elle ne portait rien aux pieds, si ce n'est des tongs quand ils devaient passer sur des cailloux ou des épines.

Bilbon pour sa part portait des bermudas, des shorts en cas de besoin, des t-shirt, des chemisette à manches courtes et des sandales. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se montrer ainsi, il aimait plus porter des jeans, des pantalons en velours, des chemises ou des pulls. Il regarda Dis qui se trimballait en bikini:

«-Alors, tu compte séduire beaucoup de garçons?

-Autant que possible.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Bilbon était petit, fin, des bouclettes blondes en désordre, un nez en trompette, des lèvres fines, de beaux yeux bleus rêveurs, sages et doux. Il aimait lire, il emportait toujours plusieurs livres dans sa valise pendant les vacances. Il en prenait un à la plage, en pique-nique, toute occasion était bonne pour lire. Ils allaient justement à la plage avec Dis. Ils posèrent leurs affaires à l'ombre et Dis tira son ami par la main:

«Viens baigner.

-Attends, il faut mettre de la crème solaire! Il fait chaud, le soleil tape fort, et il serait dangereux de s'exposer sans avoir prit de précautions avant!»

Dis sourit, c'était Bilbon tout craché: toujours raisonnable, inquiet, prévenant et prévoyant. Il mit donc de la crème sur les épaules et le dos de son amie. Elle en fit de même sur lui. Ils s'en mirent chacun sur le visage, la poitrine pour Dis, le torse pour Bilbon, les bras et les jambes. Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'eau. Elle était chaude, bleue turquoise, le sable était fin, blanc et brûlant sous leurs pieds. Des touffes d'herbes apparaissaient çà et là, quelques petits arbres secs aussi, mais surtout beaucoup de pierres.

* * *

Dis grimpa sur une de ces pierres et sourit à Bilbon:

«-Regarde!»

Elle plongea. Il sourit et pour sa part se contenta de regarder en mouillant juste ses pieds. Il finit par entrer totalement dans l'eau et de nager un peu. Dis nageait, elle avait cependant remarquer un joli chypriote assit un peu plus loin. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui en nageant. Bilbon la regarda et se mit à rire. Il alla sur sa serviette posée par terre et se mit à lire. Dis finit par revenir en souriant:

«-M'attends pas ce soir d'accord?

-Euh… d'accord. L'été commence fort, dès notre premier jour!»

Dis se contenta de lui sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice:

«-Bonne soirée mon chou.»

Elle retourna avec ce garçon. Bilbon devait admettre qu'il était beau garçon: grand, fort, la peau bronzée, les yeux presque noirs, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, et une épaisse toison brune sur son torse. Bilbon lu un moment avant de rentrer. Il prit une douche, s'installa sur la petite terrasse du bungalow et lu à nouveau.

Le soir il se décida à aller marcher un peu, la température était un peu descendue et il était donc possible de bouger sans être écrasé par la chaleur. Il alla jusqu'au centre ville et acheta un kebab. Il mangea en se promenant dans la ville. Il s'arrêta près d'une petite fontaine et sourit, elle était magnifique. Il prenait des photos avec son Iphone, il voulait les montrer à Dis quand elle reviendrait. Il retourna finalement au bungalow et se coucha.

* * *

Le lendemain il se réveilla en entendant Dis rentrer. Il la regarda en souriant:

«-Tiens, bonjour petite dévergondée.»

Dis éclata de rire et lui tira la langue:

«-Bonjour monsieur le moine. Comment tu fais pour garder cette ceinture de chasteté invisible?

-C'est simple: tu garde ton pantalon et ta culotte.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et il demanda ensuite:

«-Alors, comment était…?

-Stefanos, et si tu veux savoir c'est un excellent coup je te le recommande.

-Je passe mon tour mais merci quand même.»

Dis sourit et prépara le petit-déjeuner:

«-Alors tu as fait quoi hier soir toi?

-Pas grand-chose, je suis allé promener un peu.»

Il sortit son portable et lui montra les photos. Elle écouta tout ce qu'il racontait en souriant:

«-Super, dis donc tu as l'air de t'être amusé.

-Amusé je ne sais pas, mais disons que c'était plaisant.»

Ils mangèrent en discutant de leurs soirées respectives. Dis lança vaguement:

«-Et bah tu vois, malgré le fait qu'il soit un excellent coup je ne pense pas que je vais le revoir.

-Ah non?

-Non… en vacances on ne se prend pas la tête, on couche et bye bye l'ami.»

Bilbon rougit, chez lui on ne parlait jamais de ce genre de choses, il n'était donc pas habitué à entendre parler de sexe de façon si directe. Il secoua la tête:

«-J'imagine oui. Alors, tu as des nouvelles de tes frères?

-Oui, Frérin ne pourra pas venir c'est sûr et certain, par contre Thorin va peut-être pouvoir se libérer une semaine. Je lui ai dit où nous étions, il ne sait pas encore quand il pourra arriver.

-Pas de problème, il y a un clic clac dans le salon, je pourrai très bien prendre le canapé et lui la chambre.

-On verra bien, programme pour aujourd'hui?

-Plage? Tourisme? Comme tu veux.»

Dis commença à boire son thé:

«-Et si on faisait un peu de tout? Tourisme tant qu'il fait encore doux, et plage cet après-midi quand il fera plus chaud?

-Parfait, moi ça me va.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent visiter.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi ils allèrent à la plage. Bilbon était assit sur sa serviette quand un homme, digne des dieux grecs sortit de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralentit comme dans les films tant cet homme était beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinait sur son torse et son dos, ses yeux bleus n'avaient rien à envier à la couleur de l'eau, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, son menton et sa mâchoire recouverts d'une barbe aussi noire que ses cheveux, son corps musclé à la perfection et juste ce qu'il fallait de poils sur le torse. Le petit blond déglutit avec peine en voyant ce magnifique monsieur passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau et les faisant ressortir. Il avait réellement l'air d'un homme, pas comme lui, pauvre Bilbon, qui aurait éternellement une tête de petit garçon à cause de ses traits juvéniles. L'inconnu sourit alors à Dis et Bilbon fut gêné de se sentir durcir dans son maillot de bain. Cet homme avait le sourire le plus splendide qu'il ai jamais vu, des dents parfaites: droites, blanches. Le petit blond se dit que cet homme avait sûrement fait des pubs pour du dentifrice, car sa bouché était une incarnation de la dentition parfaite! Celui-ci serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et Bilbon soupira de déception. Bien sûr, ce garçon, cette beauté de la nature était hétéro et voulait se taper Dis, comme tous les hommes. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue du nageur et le tira par la main jusqu'à Biblon:

«-Bilbon je te présente mon frère, Thorin. Thorin voici Bilbon, mon meilleur ami.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Thorin lui tendit une de ses grandes mains fines en lançant de sa voix grave et profonde:

«-Enchanté.

-Moi de même.»

Bilbon serra la main du nouveau venu et son corps entier s'électrisa. Décidément, la semaine allait être longue il le sentait.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis regarda son frère et fit la moue:

«-Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu arrivais!

-Je ne l'ai su qu'au moment où j'étais dans l'avion figure toi! C'est ma secrétaire qui a tout arrangé. Elle en avait marre de me voir travailler autant, elle m'a donc expédié dans le premier avion, elle avait même préparé ma valise!

-Nooon?! Cette bonne vieille Brigitte. Alors te voilà.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé l'adresse du camping grâce au GPS, et j'ai décidé de me baigner quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là.

-Tu as bien fait!

-Et vous Bilbon, aimez vous vos vacances?

-Oui beaucoup merci. Je suis content d'enfin rencontrer un des frère de Dis. Elle me parle sans cesse de ses frères sans jamais me les avoir présenter. Pour ma part je suis fils unique alors…

-Oh oui, et alors, quelle impression je donne?»

Bilbon avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur la peau pâle de Thorin et certaines le narguait en coulant le long des pectoraux bien dessinés. Il se racla la gorge:

«-Hum pile comme je vous imaginais.»

Il sourit, il avait envie de lécher les gouttes, de goûter cette peau qui semblait si savoureuse, de toucher ce corps ferme. En plus Thorin le foxait avec ses yeux envoûtants tout en souriant, cette bouche… Bilbon n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui inspirait, sinon son corps le trahirait et ça deviendrait plus que gênant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Alors, jusque là vos vacances vous plaisent?

-Elles commencent à merveille. Et donc moi je rencontre enfin ce fameux Bilbon. Avec Dis c'est Bilbon par ci, Bilbon par là. Et voilà Bilbon en chair et en os devant moi. Vous êtes plus mignon que je ne l'imaginais.»

Bilbon rougit furieusement et Thorin continua:

«-Quoi? C'est vrai! Dis m'a dit que vous étiez tout... comment déjà? Hum… choupi, et que vous étiez si adorable que c'était indescriptible. Et je constate en vous voyant que c'est vrai, vous avez effectivement cet air d'éternel petit garçon, de petit être innocent et fragile qui apporte la sympathie ainsi que l'éveil de notre instinct protecteur. Alors, vous allez travailler à la rentrée?

-Oui, j'ai déjà un poste qui m'attend. Mais s'il vous plaît, tutoyez moi, j'ai l'age de votre sœur.

-Dans ce cas tutoie moi aussi mon ami.»

Thorin lui mit une tape affectueuse dans le dos, une tape virile. Bilbon rougit et fixa le sable devant lui, la grande main dans son dos venait de réveiller un brasier en lui et c'était très embarassant, heureusement que son livre sur son entre-jambe caché l'érection qui s'était réveillée. Dis le regarda et sourit, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait car elle connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur. Elle regarda Thorin en s'allongeant nonchalamment sur le sable telle une pin up:

«-Et toi mon Thorichou d'amour, t'es toujours célib?

-Et bien je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de folâtrer comme toi.»

Dis éclata de rire:

«-Folâtrer, on croirait entendre maman! Bref, donc personne en vue… c'est dommage, les hommes vont s'en mordre les doigts!

-Je te prierai de ne pas parler de ma sexualité comme ça. Même si je te respecte Bilbon, je juge déplacer que ma sœur parle de ça devant toi.

-Ce que je comprend parfaitement. Je ne juge pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.»

Le petit blond sourit, prit ses affaires et retourna au bungalow. Il prit une douche et se changea, il détestait être en maillot de bain.

* * *

Thorin regarda sa sœur:

«-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Rooh non, t'arrive tel Poséidon sortant des flots, et aussi beau qu'Apollon puis tu l'envoie bouler en disant qu'il a rien à savoir sur toi. Pauvre petit chou, ça se fait pas!

-Mais c'est la vérité! Il n'a pas à savoir tout ça sur moi.

-Si tu veux savoir il est de ton bord espèce de nigot. Aller, on rentre.»

Thorin soupira devant son imbécillité mais sourit de cette information. Alors comme ça ce mignon petit personnage aimait les hommes et non les femmes. Thorin sourit, cette semaine risquait d'être fort agréable. Les vacances étaient faites pour se détendre à _tous_ les niveaux. Ils arrivèrent donc au camping, Bilbon était sur la terrasse en train de lire. Il portait un bermudas avec une chemisette et des sandales. Thorin s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessus de son épaule. Il murmura tout contre son oreille:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Euh… hum… Life, l'autobiographie de Keith Richards.

-Oh, tu aime les Rolling Stones?

-Oui…»

Bilbon était mal à l'aise et plus rouge qu'une tomate. Cette proximité le rendait toute chose, les cheveux longs encore humides contre son cou, la barbe contre sa joue, le souffle de Thorin contre sa peau. Il frissonna:

«-Tu devrai prendre une douche, ça te détendrait sûrement après ton long voyage.

-En effet… à tout à l'heure.»

Thorin fit bien exprès de le frôler en se redressant. C'était décider: il ferait passer Bilbon à la casserole avant son départ. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis plus de six mois et il comptait bien libérer toute cette tension pendant ses vacances. De plus Bilbon était la cible idéale: timide, gentil, gay et incroyablement mignon. Il alla prendre une douche en sifflotant _Let's_ _Spend The Night Together_ , une chanson des Rolling Stones pour le moins explicite et en se dandinant comme le chanteur.

* * *

Dis arriva et s'assit aux pieds de son ami:

«-Hey quoi de neuf?

-Rien que du vieux depuis un quart d'heure qu'on ne s'est pas vu.»

Dis sourit:

«-Comment tu trouve mon frère?

-C'est ton frère, que dire de plus?

-Alleeeer, dis moi.»

Elle fit sa moue de chien battu. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas y résister:

«-Il est très séduisant, mais n'importe quelle personne dotée de deux yeux en parfait état de marche te le dira!

-Pfff mytho, aller, en tant que momosexuel, comment tu trouve mon frangin? En fait je vois pas pourquoi je te demande puisque je t'ai grillé!

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu bavais devant lui! J'avoue qu'avec son entrée si ça n'avait pas été mon frère je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus et je l'aurai violé sur place!»

Les deux amis gloussèrent bêtement et Dis le regarda:

«-Je sais qu'il te plaît, et connaissant mon frère tu lui plaît aussi.

-N'importe quoi!

-Je te jure que si! T'es tout à fait son genre!

-Pourquoi? Beau comme il est il peut avoir tellement mieux!

-Tu donne envie de te protéger, même si tu ne le fais pas exprès. Tu es mignon comme tout, et tu as un air tellement innocent. Tu donne être envie de te faire corrompre!

-Je donne vraiment ces envies là?

-Oh que oui!»

Bilbon soupira et reconnu l'air que Thorin sifflotait à présent, c'était _ Don't Stop Believin'_ du groupe Journey. Il sourit devant ce choix pour le moins étrange. Il enchaîna aussitôt avec _Any You Want It_ du même groupe. Dis entendit aussi les prestations de son frère et éclata de rire:

«-Oui, Thorin devient musicien sous la douche.»

La voix grave de Thorin s'éleva depuis la salle de bain:

«- _Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it_.»

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air amusé et Dis demanda:

«-Tu va sortir avec lui?

-Quoi?! Mais non!

-Dommage, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sorte avec mon frère et qu'un jour tu devienne mon beau-frère.

-Ouai bah c'est pas demain la veille ma poulette!»

Dis eut un large sourire, se leva et chantonna:

«- _I've got you, under my skin. I've got you, deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me_.»

Elle taquinait Bilbon. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en souriant:

«-Sinatra, rien que ça pour me faire changer d'avis? C'est déloyal d'utiliser Frank Sinatra comme arme!

-Je sais, répondit Dis d'un air victorieux.»

* * *

Thorin sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, attrapa sa sœur par la taille et se mit à chanter avec elle. Leurs voix s'accordaient à la perfection. Bilbon grommela et se replongea dans sa lecture. Thorin et Dis chantèrent:

« _-Don't you know little fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality._

-Oui bon, on a comprit vous connaissez la chanson par cœur et vous chantez très bien.»

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard surpris. Dis haussa les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux et partit prendre sa douche. Thorin s'assit lui aussi sur la terrasse avec sa tablette tactile. Il était en train de lire quelque chose quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit, c'était le thème du générique de Game Of Thrones, la série télé. Bilbon dissimula son petit sourire derrière son livre. Ce choix n'était pas très étonnant, déjà parce que cette musique était une pure merveille, mais aussi parce qu'elle était tout en puissance, en majesté, tout ce que l'aura de Thorin dégageait en continu. Le brun soupira en voyant qui appelait et rejeta l'appel.

Bilbon prépara ensuite le dîner aidé par Dis. Cette dernière se dandinait en rythme avec la musique que diffusait son portable. Là c'était _Uptown Funk_ de Bruno Mars et Mark Ronson, Bilbon aimait cette chanson, c'est vrai qu'elle était rythmée. Thorin de son côté mettait la table en silence. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et lança un regard de braise à Bilbon quand il se rendit compte que le petit blond le regardait. Ce dernier rougit et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Thorin sourit et ils dînèrent, il faisait exprès de fixer Bilbon. Déjà parce qu'il le trouvait très mignon, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que ça mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Dis discutait avec les deux garçons comme si de rien n'était, mais elle avait bien comprit le petit jeu de son frère, elle faisait juste comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. Ils finirent par aller coucher.

* * *

Au moment d'y aller, Thorin fit exprès de se retrouver «malencontreusement» collé contre Bilbon en essayant de rentrer dans la chambre au moment où le petit blond voulait en sortir. Ils se retournèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Thorin souriant, Bilbon rougissant. Le grand brun posa ses mains sur la taille de Bilbon:

«-Attends. Voilà.»

Avec ses mains il appuya sur la taille de sa proie et le fit se mettre de profil comme lui, ainsi ils purent passer tous les deux, leurs visages presque en contact. Thorin sourit:

«-Bonne nuit Bilbon.»

Le petit blond frissonna en entendant son nom prononcé par cette magnifique voix, si masculine, si virile et si sauvage. Il murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

«-Bonne nuit Thorin.»

Ils allèrent tous les deux coucher. Thorin dormit comme un bébé alors que le pauvre Bilbon, torturé comme tout ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il soupira et termina par fixer le plafond dans la nuit. Il avait sentit le parfum enivrant de Thorin quand ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans la porte. Thorin dégageait une odeur de musc, de sel et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à analyser. C'était comme si il sentait le grand air, la liberté, c'était vraiment étrange. Thorin avait une odeur de mâle, un parfum qui chavirait totalement le pauvre petit Bilbon.

* * *

Thorin de son côté souriait en repensant au parfum de la petite créature allongée dans le canapé. Bilbon sentait le propre, un mélange de savon à la vanille, de fleurs et de dentifrice car il s'était brossé les dents juste avant d'être collé à Thorin. Il sentait aussi un peu l'herbe fraîchement coupée, une odeur que Thorin adorait. Bilbon avait une odeur délicate, à son image: fragile, innocente et enivrante.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon fut réveillé par _Let's Get It On_ de Marvin Gaye. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et vit Thorin qui était en train de grimper sur le lit au dessus de lui, en boxer. Thorin le regarda et sourit en chantant silencieusement le refrain. Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux, déglutit avec peine et se tortilla. Thorin était maintenant au dessus de lui, c'était… très étrange comme situation. Le grand brun se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion. Bilbon frissonna et posa ses mains dans le dos de Thorin. Il approfondit le baiser et Thorin retira son boxer, offrant son sexe parfait à la vue du jeune blond. Il retira aussi le pyjama de Bilbon, il allait lui faire l'amour.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement, rien n'était réel. Il avait rêvé tout ça. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il alluma ensuite la petite télé du bungalow, le programme qui s'afficha était un peu une compil de l'été, le clip qui passait était _Safe And Sound_ de Capital Cities. Il commença à s'activer dans la cuisine. Il devait avouer que cette chanson lui donnait toujours la pêche. Il se permettait même de se dandiner en rythme, de toute façon il était le seul réveillé. Il chantonnait même, il aimait cette musique.

Il préparait le café, _Safe and Sound_ avait cédé la place à _Blurred Lines_ , cet enchaînement fit sourire Bilbon. C'était décidément une compil pour mettre de bonne humeur et motiver. Il continua de danser sur la musique en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Des mains se posèrent sur sa taille par derrière et un corps se colla au sien en dansant. Bilbon se figea, il avait aussitôt reconnu les grandes mains de Thorin et son grand corps musclé se presser contre lui. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux:

«-Pardon je t'ai réveillé.

-Non… mais cette vision au réveil est très agréable.»

Bilbon ne su que répondre à ça. La chanson laissa place à un vieux classique: _How Deep Is Your Love_ des Bee Gees. Il s'écarta de Thorin avant que ce dernier n'essaye de l'entraîner dans un slow. Trop tard, Thorin serrait Bilbon contre lui, chantant en même temps que le groupe. Bilbon détestait ça, le grand brun utilisait sa voix comme une arme, et c'était très efficace. Dis arriva et regarda ça en souriant. Elle attrapa son portable et les filma, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Toutefois Bilbon ne tarda pas à la réparer:

«-Dis te voilà.»

Il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Thorin et à sortir du bungalow. Il partit le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi jouait Thorin mais c'était dangereux, assez dérangeant et bizarre.

* * *

Thorin sourit en le voyant partir et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa sœur:

«-Salut toi.

-Tu crois pas que tu y va un peu trop fort dès le début?

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que Bilbon est timide, sensible et si tu y va en bourrin comme tu le fait tu ne fera que le faire fuir! Vas-y plus en douceur, crois moi.»

Dis éteignit la télé et mit de la musique sur son portable, elle lança _The Essence Of Silence_ du groupe Epica. Thorin grimaça:

«-Tu es obligée de nous mettre ta musique de barbare dès le réveil?»

Elle lui tira la langue:

«-Arrête papy, le métal symphonique c'est super, ça aide à se réveiller et c'est très beau! Écoute le magnifique contraste entre la voix de Simone et celle de Mark, ou avec les chœur.

-Ouai enfin le gars ne chante pas, on dirait qu'il vomit!

-Ne critique pas le grunt je te prie. Il faut une grande technique vocale pour parvenir à le maîtriser! Et Simone… la voix d'un ange!»

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel mais avec un petit sourire indulgent pour sa sœur. Cette dernière imitait la chanteuse. Il sourit et prit le portable de sa sœur. Il parcouru sa sélection de chanson et en lança une pour voir: _Je N'ai Besoin Que De Tendresse_ de Therion. Encore du métal, il changea, _Helden_ d'Apocalyptica et Rammstein. Il sourit, normalement Rammstein était un groupe de métal mais cette chanson là passait très bien le matin, elle était plutôt calme. Il sélectionna ensuite _The Love Cat_ de The Cure pour qu'elle passe après la chanson actuelle. Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner en écoutant de la musique, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de toute façon.

* * *

Bilbon mangea dans un café du centre ville et soupira en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Il sourit devant le côté kitch du café, la musique était en fait des vinyles que passait le proprio. Là un album de Deep Purple pouvait ravir les oreilles des clients, la piste actuelle était _Smoke On The Water_. Bilbon sourit et soupira d'aise, il aimait énormément ce groupe. Il reconnaissait l'album, _Machine Head_ , de 1972, excellent album. Il savait jouer ce classique à la guitare et la batterie. Il sourit à nouveau, termina son petit-déjeuner et quitta le bar au son de _Lazy_ , la piste suivante du disque.

Il alla sur la plage, mais pas celle de d'habitude et se posa à l'ombre avec son bouquin et son portable. Il se plongea dans la lecture. Il était perdu dans son histoire, tout autour de lui avait disparu. Il n'entendit même pas son portable sonner en braillant _Moskau_ de Dschinghis Khan. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte du temps qui passait que quand la lumière diminua. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable: 20h41, il soupira, 19 appels en absence de Dis ainsi que plus de 50 textos. Il soupira et la rappela:

«-C'est moi, désolé je lisais et j'étais tellement pris dans l'histoire que j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure tu me connais.

-Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi?! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé un truc! Petit con! Je te jure que je vais t'étrangler quand je vais te voir!»

Bilbon écarta le téléphone de son oreille, Dis continuait de hurler et de l'insulter. Il entendait aussi Thorin qui grognait des trucs derrière. Bilbon soupira:

«-Calme toi Dis! J'arrive.»

Il raccrocha et rentra.

* * *

Il arriva au bungalow et fut accueillit par des gifles, des coups de poings contre le torse et des insultes de la part de Dis. Aussitôt après elle l'enlaça et le serra très fort:

«-J'ai eu très peur! Salaud recommence jamais!

-Non, calme toi, je vais bien, je suis là…

-Bon, faut que j'aille baiser pour me détendre! À plus les nullards! Et toi je te préviens que t'as plus intérêt à faire un coup du genre!»

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Bilbon et partit. Le jeune homme soupira, Thorin le regardait, assit dans le canapé avec sa tablette tactile sur les genoux. Il posa la machine et fixa Bilbon qui était debout devant lui:

«-C'est vrai que tu nous a fait très peur, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiété c'est très mal.»

Avant que Bilbon n'ai le temps de réagir, Thorin l'attira sur ses genoux en l'allongeant sur le ventre et commença à lui mettre des fessées. Bilbon fut surpris et essaya de protester mais Thorin le bloqua encore plus fermement et continua de lui donner les punitions. Bilbon sentait sa fesse droite devenir rouge à cause des claques répétées de Thorin. Ce dernir finit par le lâcher après une quinzaine de fessées. Bilbon se redressa en grognant et en se frottant la fesse:

«-Salaud.

-Pardon?!»

Thorin se leva, le surplombant de toute sa taille:

«-Comment tu m'as appelé?

-Euh…

-Aller, il faut avoir le courage de répéter!

-Euh… salaud.»

Thorin eut un petit sourire et fonça sur les lèvres de Bilbon. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux ou tendre, non, c'était sauvage, possessif. Thorin montrait que c'était lui le chef, que c'était lui qui commandait. Il mordit les lèvres de Bilbon, faisant légèrement saigner sa lèvre inférieur, il entra de force sa langue dans la bouche du malheureux. Bilbon essaya de reculer mais Thorin le tenait fermement contre lui. Il finit toutefois par reculer et lâcha le blondinet qui manqua de tomber, soudain déséquilibré. Il lança de sa voix grave et dure:

«-Voilà, maintenant tu ferai mieux de te tenir à carreaux!»

Bilbon secoua piteusement la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait comprit que ce baiser était destiné à le punir également. Il prit un mouchoir en papier et appuya sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

* * *

Thorin le regarda et le prit dans ses grands bras musclés:

«-Ne nous fait plus jamais aussi peur Bilbon, s'il te plaît.»

Il enfouit son nez dans les bouclettes blondes, les respira et y déposa un baiser. Le plus jeune n'osait pas bouger, il était très surpris par se revirement si soudain de situation. Thorin venait de le punir de deux façons différentes, de le «posséder» en montrant que c'était lui le mâle dominant ici, et tout à coup il était doux et tendre comme un agneau. Bilbon posa juste sa tête contre le torse de l'aîné. Il avait son visage à la hauteur de son cou. Il respira le parfum masculin de son partenaire et soupira d'aise. Finalement il était bien dans ces grands bras protecteurs et musclés. Thorin lui fit lever la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes cette fois:

«-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. On a eu la peur de notre vie. Mais l'important c'est que tu n'ai rien.»

Il l'embrassa doucement et recula:

«-Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien à tous les deux… tu veux qu'on regarde un film sur ma tablette avant?

-Si tu veux.

-Hum… je peux te proposer un film bien débile si tu veux. Ça va faire retomber toute la pression de la journée et nous détendre.

-Ah?

-Ali G, viens.»

Ils allèrent dans le lit de Thorin, s'allongèrent et regardèrent le film tout en grignotant car ils n'avaient pas mangé. Thorin passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbon. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup devant ce film plus que débile, du grand Sacha Baron Cohen. Finalement ils ne virent pas la fin du film, ils étaient trop occupés à se rouler des pelles. Thorin avait serré Bilbon contre lui et ils faisaient des duels de langue. Thorin avait sa grande main dans le creux des reins de Bilbon et l'autre sur sa nuque. Le petit blond, pour sa part avait une main sur le torse de Thorin et l'autre dans les épais cheveux noirs. Le film s'était terminé et avait cédé la place à de la musique, là c'était _Bound To You_ de Christina Aguilera. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin Bilbon se réveilla et se leva vite. Il n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et entendit Thorin qui se levait. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Thorin essaya de l'embrasser mais Bilbon recula:

«-Non, hier on s'est laissé emporter par l'action, mais non! Ça va trop vite, et hors de question que je te serve de… de… de… merde c'est quoi ce mot?! De vide couilles pour les vacances! Voilà, c'est pas classe comme expression mais c'est ce qui convient le mieux!

-Quoi? Mais attend!

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu te serve de moi!»

Dis arriva au même moment:

«-Qui se serre de qui ici?!

-Ton frère. Il croit que je suis un garage pour sa bistouquette!

-Mais non!

-Si! Bref, je vais me promener.»

Bilbon partit, il avait prit un bouquin, de la crème solaire et son portefeuille. Il voulait éviter ce duo infernal. Il savait à quoi jouait son amie et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas qu'un corps vide et sans émotions. Il se posa sur la plage et lu en soupirant. Tout allait trop vite. Thorin était très séduisant et il lui plaisait beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas être le gars qu'on se tape pendant les vacances et qu'on oublie.

* * *

Il entendit bientôt des pas arriver. C'était Dis. Elle se posa à côté de lui:

«-Pardon.

-Laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

-Tu me fais la tête?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu veux aider mon frère à se servir de moi!»

Il partit nager. Il était vraiment vexé que sa meilleure amie agisse ainsi.

* * *

Thorin arriva à la plage. Il partit nager et regarda Bilbon de loin. Il retourna sur le sable et discuta avec sa sœur. Dis vit que Bilbon revenait, Thorin mettait un même temps une musique sur son portable, _Unbreak My Heart_ de Whitney Houston. Bilbon se posa sur sa serviette et esquissa un sourire:

«-Tu crois vraiment que c'est parce que tu passe cette musique que je vais céder?! Tu es vraiment stupide si tu pense ça.

-Non, j'aime juste écouter de la musique, c'est celle-ci qui s'est lancé ce n'est pas ma faute.»

Dis derrière se tapé la déchirure de chanter comme Whitney Houtson ce qui fit beaucoup rire Thorin. La chanson suivante était _Mr Blue Sky_ d'Elo. Bilbon attrapa son livre et se mit dans son coin, il n'avait pas partager la manifeste bonne humeur de la fratrie Durin. Il lu un peu et rentra.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent sur la plage. Tant pis pour lui si il avait décidé de faire la tête. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ils étaient contents de se retrouver. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à cause du travail de Thorin et des études de Dis. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup:

«-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi méfiant?

-Sûrement parce qu'il est loin d'être stupide et qu'il se doute bien que ça n'ira pas plus loin que les vacances avec toi.»

Thorin grogna:

«-C'est mieux que rien pourtant!

-Ça dépend du point de vu. Tu sais… Bilbon est un rêveur, il croit au grand amour, alors…

-Bah pas avec moi. C'est pas grave, je me trouverai quelqu'un d'autre que lui!

-Arrête, t'as le béguin pour lui!

-Non pas du tout. Je chercher juste quelqu'un pour m'aider à évacuer la tension. Je n'ai pas tiré mon coup depuis plus de 6 mois et ça me manque un point c'est tout.

-Des fois c'est vrai que t'es con!»

Dis rentra, elle aimait son frère, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle ainsi, surtout quand il s'agissait de Bilbon.

* * *

Dans le bungalow la musique _The Letter_ de The Box Tops passait quand Dis arriva. C'était une excellente chanson. Bilbon l'avait mit pendant qu'il faisait un peu de ménage. Il se tourna:

«-Ah… te voilà…

-Eh arrête de me faire la tronche! Moi j'essaye pas que mon frère t'utilise comme sex toy! Moi j'essaye qu'il tombe amoureux de toi!

-J'ai aucune envie qu'il soit amoureux de moi, j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui!

-Menteur.

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais puisque nous ne travaillerons pas du tout dans la même ville!»

La sélection de musique lança _Sing, Sing, Sing_ de Louis Prima, la version du film _With A Swing_. Dis eut un large sourire et attrapa la main de son ami:

«-Aller, je sais que t'adore danser, on se dandine monsieur le ronchon!»

Bilbon éclata de rire et ils se lancèrent dans un swing endiablé, digne de la Grande Dépression aux États-Unis. Dis éclata de rire:

«-Dis donc, c'est toi qui a donné des cours de danse à Fred Astaire n'est-ce pas?

-Et oui que veux-tu, mais ne le répète à personne il voulait garder ça secret!»

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de danser. Thorin arriva au même moment et sourit, jamais il n'aurait imaginé le petit blond aussi souple. Il faisait passé Dis entre ses jambes puis au dessus de sa tête avant de la faire glisser dans son dos.

* * *

Biblon avait toujours aimé danser, mais il ne le faisait que très rarement. Souvent il le faisait parce que Dis l'obligeait, sinon il ne dansait pas. La musique se termina enfin et les deux danseurs se remercièrent. Ils étaient à bout de souffles, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les joues rouges. Thorin sourit et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de sa sœur:

«-Bravo, toujours aussi agile.

-Et ouai le vieux.»

Elle sourit et lui tira la langue. La chanson suivante était un classique, _Love Is All_ de Roger Glover and the butterly ball. Bilbon sourit, écouta un peu et éteignit finalement. Certes la sélection était excellente puisqu'il l'avait fait lui-même, mais bon, les Durin ne sauraient peut-être pas apprécier ses choix. Il termina la vaisselle. Thorin tenta:

«-Hum… Bilbon?

-Quoi?

-J'aimerai beaucoup te payer un verre pour me faire pardonner.

-J'ai pas soif.

-Plus tard…?

-Non plus.»

Thorin se rembrunit alors que sa sœur gloussait un peu à l'écart. Cette dernière lança:

«-Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un rencart.»

Elle se prépara et partit. Thorin soupira, super, Dis ne serait pas là pour lui venir en aide. Il grogna de mécontentement et s'assit sur une chaise dehors. Bilbon termina son ménage et soupira. Il sortit à son tour:

«-Bon… on va le prendre ce verre?»

Thorin sourit mais Bilbon le freina:

«-Te fais pas d'idée, c'est juste parce que je crève de soif et que tu paye! Crois surtout pas que sous prétexte que tu va me payer un verre je vais sauter au pieu avec toi!

-Bien sûr… et au bout de deux ce serait plus envisageable tu pense?

-Pff connard!»

* * *

Ils partirent dans un bar sur ces bonnes paroles. Ils allèrent dans le bar que Bilbon avait découvert, celui qui passait de la bonne musique. Aujourd'hui ils arrivèrent à un moment où le disque passé était du Patti Smith avec sa chanson _Rock n'roll Nigger_ de 1978 album _Easter_. Bilbon sourit en s'installant et le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Bilbon parla le premier:

«-Un coca s'il vous plaît.

-Une bière pour moi s'il vous plaît.»

Bilbon n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver là avec Thorin, mais il n'avait pas envie que Dis lui reproche plus tard son refus. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Leurs verres arrivèrent. Thorin leva le sien:

«-A notre verre.

-Ouai.»

Ils burent en silence puis Bilbon se leva:

«-Il faut que je fasse du shopping. J'ai promis de rapporter des souvenirs de vacances.

-D'accord.»

Thorin paya et ils partirent faire les magasins.

* * *

Bilbon essaya des chapeaux et rigola quand Thorin essaya une perruque blonde coiffée au carré pour le faire rire. Le grand brun se regarda dans le miroir et gloussa:

«-Waouh, une vraie vamp je suis trop belle, surtout quand on voit mes jambes poilues!»

Il tira sur son bermudas pour montrer ses jambes. Bilbon éclata de rire, se pliant en deux et se tenant les côtes. Il était tout rouge et en avait les larmes aux yeux:

«-T'es vraiment con…»

Il rigola et attrapa en cachette une robe dans le rayon. Il alla l'essayer dans la cabine et sortit en rigolant:

«-Et moi?»

Thorin se tourna et manqua de tomber par terre tant il riait:

«-Tu es sublime ma belle attend!»

Il attrapa une perruque rousse coiffée à la Farraw Fawcett, deux écharpe et des escarpins:

«-Attends que je t'ajuste!»

Il lui flanqua la perruque sur la tête, roula les écharpe en boule avant de les mettre à la place des seins, puis il lui mit les escarpins. Il éclata encore plus de rire et recula:

«-Attends bouge surtout pas!»

Il prit son portable et prit une photo de Bilbon. Il se mit en suite à côté:

«-Aller ma belle fait un beau sourire.»

Il fit un selfie et bien sûr ils firent tous les deux une grimace. Toutefois leur accès de folie fut coupé par le vendeur qui leur lança un regard meurtrier en les prévenant que si ils continuaient il allait leur faire tout payer. Les deux hommes se calmèrent aussitôt et rangèrent ce qu'ils avaient prit. Ils sortirent sans rien acheter et Bilbon murmura à Thorin:

«-Quel abruti ce vendeur!

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il croule sous la clientèle avec un tel caractère.»

Ils allèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans les bibelots et autres souvenirs. L'autre était un peu un magasin fourre tout qui faisait nourriture, vêtements et souvenirs, une espèce de bouiboui crasseux et assez étrange en fait. Ils regardèrent pleins de choses plus étranges les unes que les autres. Thorin acheta une statue de deux lutteurs, mais qui, par leur position, semblaient faire l'amour. Il était salaud il le savait, mais il voulait l'offrir à Bilbon pour lui faire une blague. Bilbon de son côté acheté un vase pour sa mère, un livre sur l'île pour son père et pour son petit cousin Frodon il acheta un kit de mosaïque. Il savait que ça plairait au petit garçon.

Il acheta aussi des boucles d'oreilles en or et une robe en dentelle blanche pour Dis. Il regarda Thorin et lui acheta une statuette de Poséidon, car c'était ainsi que l'avait vue Bilbon la toute première fois. Bilbon avait prit une statuette de Poséidon chevauchant son destrier mi cheval mi poisson et qui fendait les eaux. L'autre statue de Poséidon étant juste un homme nu tenant un tridant. Cette option était peut-être un peu osée. Il paya ses achats et ils rentrèrent.

* * *

Dis n'était pas là bien sûr, elle passerait la nuit dehors. Thorin commença donc à préparer le dîner pendant que Bilbon écrivait ses cartes postales. Il demanda:

«-Au fait, tu aime la moussaka j'espère?

-Oui.

-Et le riz aussi?

-Oui.

-Super, alors ce soir moussaka riz.

-Super.»

Bilbon sourit au grand brun. Comme ça c'était bien, il n'y avait pas de malaise car Thorin ne tentait rien. Il apporta la statuette qu'il tendit à Bilbon:

«-Tiens c'est pour toi.»

Bilbon regarda la statuette et rougit légèrement:

«-Merci… c'est très beau. Tiens.»

Il lui tendit son propre cadeau. Thorin sourit:

«-Poséidon?

-Oui, car la première fois que je t'ai vu tu sortais de l'eau et franchement en te voyant comme ça je t'ai tout de suite imaginé comme un dieu grec!»

Thorin sourit et prit fougueusement les lèvres de Bilbon sous les siennes pour un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Leurs langues commencèrent à se taquiner, leurs mains parcouraient le corps opposé, tiraient sur les vêtements, les ouvraient et les laissaient glisser sur la peau. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt presque nus dans le salon.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kathleen: Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Contente que ce pairing soit ton «chouchou» et que tu apprécie la façon dont je le met en scène ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :D**_

* * *

Thorin était en boxer contre Bilbon et il l'embrassait avec toujours plus de fougue. Il torturait la langue de Bilbon avec la sienne, il aimait les petits grognement que poussait Bilbon. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur les fesses du blondinet et l'autre sur sa nuque pour le maintenir et approfondir d'avantage le baiser. Il sentait l'érection de Bilbon contre lui, comme il savait que son partenaire sentait très bien la sienne. Bilbon mordilla la lèvre du grand brun:

«-On ne va peut-être pas faire ça dans le salon non?

-Bah…»

Thorin recula légèrement la tête et regarda vite autour de lui avant de reprendre les lèvres de son futur amant dans un baiser passionné. Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. C'était un lit une personne mais ça conviendrait, de toute façon vue comment ils seraient positionnés très bientôt ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un lit deux places. Thorin eut un petit sourire à cette idée. Il déposa Bilbon sur le lit et lui retira son caleçon. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbon et se contenta d'effleurer la peau du jeune homme. Il ne touchait même pas, mais Bilbon se cambrait déjà tant il était impatient. Thorin sourit devant tant d'empressement et mordilla le cou de Bilbon avant d'y donner un coup de langue.

* * *

Bilbon poussa un gémissement de plaisir sous les douces tortures de Thorin. Il perdait la partie en s'offrant à lui, il le savait, mais c'était trop bon il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux couleur corbeau. Thorin avait fait glisser ses lèvres sur le torse de Bilbon, il embrassait maintenant son torse, ses épaules, puis descendit sur les tétons. Bilbon eut un hoquet de surprise quand la langue de Thorin s'enroula autour de son bouton de chair rose. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Thorin était vraiment un as dans le domaine, car si Bilbon ne se retenait pas il aurait déjà jouit rien qu'avec les caresses du beau brun. Il adorait ça à sa plus grande honte, Thorin était en train de lui «dévorer» les tétons. Il léchait, il mordillait, il suçait, aspirait, embrassait. Bilbon se perdait dans ses propres gémissements.

Thorin sourit, il faisait de l'effet à Bilbon. Il n'y avait même pas de musique, leurs sons à eux étaient la meilleure musique du monde. Le grand brun descendit encore ses baisers et s'arrêta sur le ventre de son compagnon. Toutefois sa main descendit plus bas et caressa le membre fièrement dressé du petit blond. Ce dernier se cambra en poussant un petit cri de plaisir quand il sentit les grands doigts fins se fermer autour de son sexe douloureux. Car Bilbon avait mal tant il désirait que Thorin le prenne, tant il avait envie de jouir mais qu'il se retenait. La voix grave de Thorin grogna contre son ventre alors qu'il commençait un mouvement de poignet:

«-Ne te retiens surtout pas, viens si tu en a envie.»

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, il allait perdre la tête si ça continuait ainsi. Bientôt il ne pu plus se retenir et il gémit le nom de son amant en se libérant entre les doigts fins. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Tu es vraiment très très mignon quand tu as un orgasme on te l'a jamais dit?»

* * *

Bilbon n'était même pas en mesure de répondre, son souffle était saccadé, il avait les joues rouges et son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration. Il réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes et embrassa Thorin avant de descendre le long de sa gorge pour s'arrêter sur son torse musclé et légèrement poilu. Bilbon y passa ses main, puis caressa les tétons de Thorin du bout des doigts avant d'y déposer de petits baisers. Il se redressa encore un peu et fixa Thorin. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et prit le sexe imposant du plus vieux dans sa bouche. Il fut satisfait que ceci arrache un grognement rauque à Thorin. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-viens avec sa tête, caressant le corps musclé avec ses mains tout en enroulant sa langue autour de la virilité de son amant. Le brun donna un coup de hanches en grognant un chapelet de «Bilbon» tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Bilbon était dingue de ce côté sauvage qu'avait Thorin quand il prenait du plaisir, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rouges, son air béat, ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Bilbon fit glisser la main qu'il avait sur la taille de Thorin jusqu'à ses testicules. Doucement il massa et caressa les bourses de son amant et Thorin poussa un grognement presque bestial en jurant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et finit par grogner:

«-Arrête… c'est… haaan… trop bon!»

Thorin fit se redresser Bilbon et un bruit de ventouse se fit entendre quand son érection sortit de la bouche de Bilbon. Le grand brun regretta de stopper ça, car la bouche de son amant était l'endroit le plus douillet où son sexe ne se soit jamais trouvé. Bilbon avait une bouche parfaite: chaude, douce, profonde, humide… Thorin était dingue de cette bouche. Il se servit de la semence de Bilbon sur ses doigts comme un lubrifiant naturel et enfonça doucement un doigt dans l'anneau de chair pour préparer son amant à sa venue. Bilbon se cambra, il venait à peine de jouir mais il était à nouveau dur car Thorin le rendait dingue. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas en se mordant la lèvres, Thorin faisait bouger son doigt et il en ajouta bientôt un autre. Il déposait des baisers papillons sur le corps du blondinet, sachant que c'était une torture car il posait à peine ses lèvres à chaque fois. D'ailleurs Bilbon grognait de mécontentement car il voulait plus.

* * *

Le grand brun regarda et se dit que Bilbon était prêt à le recevoir. Il se mit au dessus de lui et l'embrassa avec tant d'ardeur que Bilbon eut l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu. Ils mêlèrent leur langue et Thorin lâcha un de ses appuis pour se placer. Il donna un coup de reins et entra en Bilbon. Ceci leur arracha à tous les deux un grognement de satisfaction pure et simple. Un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que les deux hommes avaient le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations rapides et Thorin sourit, exposant ses dents parfaites et donnant cet éclat si spécial à ses yeux bleus. Il se pencha et embrassa Bilbon en commençant son mouvement de va-et-viens, le même mouvement que faisaient toutes les races, animaux ou Hommes depuis la nuit des temps.

Bilbon ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir, toutefois son gémissement mourut dans la bouche de Thorin qui l'embrassait encore et encore. Bilbon s'amusait à l'idée que Thorin ne semblait pas se lasser de ses lèvres. Ces dernières étaient rouges et gonflées à cause de leurs baisers répétés. Il sourit et passa ses mains dans les épais cheveux noirs. Thorin commença à accélérer ses coups de butoir, leur arrachant chaque fois un gémissement de plaisir. Il continuait d'embrasser son amant tout en passant ses grandes mains sur le petit corps si fragile de Bilbon. Il chercha un point précis à l'intérieur de Bilbon, le point qui l'emmènerait au septième ciel à coup sûr. Thorin sourit quand il trouva enfin la légère protubérance de la prostate. Alors, inlassablement, il tapa dedans à chaque poussée.

Bilbon poussait un cri de plaisir chaque fois que Thorin tapait dans sa prostate. Seigneur, jamais il n'avait eu d'amant si incroyable! Thorin faisait passait le plaisir de son amant avant le sien, c'était rare. Bilbon l'embrassa avec fougue alors que Thorin délaissa un instant la prostate du blondinet pour se retirer entièrement avant de plonger jusqu'à la garde en lui. Les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir et cette fois, Thorin commença un rythme endiablé, tapant toujours dans la protubérance à chaque poussée. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs joues étaient rouges écarlates, leurs corps étaient moites et dégoulinaient de sueurs, leurs cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à leurs peaux, leurs voix étaient descendu d'au moins deux octaves à cause du plaisir, et leurs yeux n'étaient plus que deux points noirs tant leur désir était fort.

Thorin accéléra encore, il allait si vite et si fort que le lit tapait contre le mur au rythme des coups de reins. Thorin ne gémissait pas vraiment, c'était surtout des grognements qui sortaient de sa gorge, alors que Bilbon, lui, poussait de vrais gémissements sonores qui rendait dingue Thorin. Le grand brun trouvait très excitant et érotique d'entendre Bilbon prendre son pied comme ça, et surtout quand c'était son nom qui sortait de la bouche de Bilbon. D'ailleurs ce dernier se cambra en hurlant le nom du grand brun, secoué par l'orgasme que le saisit violemment, se libérant sur leurs ventres plats. Thorin poussa un grognement bestial et guttural car Bilbon qui était déjà si serré autour de lui se resserrait encore plus dans l'orgasme. Il vint lui aussi dans ce grognement digne d'un animal sauvage. Bilbon gémit à nouveau quand il sentit le liquide chaud de Thorin se répendre en lui.

* * *

Les deux hommes reprirent doucement leur souffle, ils avaient les yeux soudés, et Thorin se retira enfin, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement de frustration. Thorin se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Bilbon et passa ses bras autour de lui, finalement ils étaient si serrés l'un contre l'autre, Bilbon calé contre le corps musclé, qu'il y avait largement la place pour qu'ils tiennent tous les deux sur le lit simple. Thorin embrassa doucement son amant en caressant son bras. Ils étaient épuisés. Il sourit et embrassa Bilbon puis ils s'endormirent pour se reposer après cette activité physique intensive.

* * *

 ** _Alors, chaud les filles? Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je pense qu'il y en a, mais je ne pouvais pas me relire j'ai dû moi-même courir sous une douche glacée pour calmer mes hormones :p Petite précision: j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je vous offre ici le lemon le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce site. C'est pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime les cocottes ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kathleen: Contente que ça t'ai fait cet effet et que tu ai aimé :)**_

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla en entendant la porte du bungalow se refermer. Il regarda Thorin qui dormait toujours contre lui et souris avec tendresse. Le grand brun avait ses bras autour de Bilbon et son menton appuyé sur les boucles blondes désordonnées. Le cadet sourit et caressa la joue couverte de cette barbe douce et piquante à la fois. Il était bien comme ça, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Toutefois ce fut Thorin qui bougea, se mettant sur le dos et tirant Bilbon avec lui car ses bras étaient fermement soudés autour de la taille du blondinet. Bilbon se retrouva donc allongé sur le torse musclé de Thorin qui ne semblait même pas le remarquer, comme si Bilbon ne pesait rien.

Thorin soupira d'aise dans son sommeil et caressa doucement le dos de son amant en frottant sa joue contre les cheveux dorés. Il sentait le poids et la chaleur de ce dernier contre lui et ça lui plaisait. Il finit par murmurer, gardant toutefois les yeux clos:

«-Bonjour.»

Bilbon fut légèrement surpris d'entendre Thorin parler alors qu'il le croyait toujours endormi. Il balbutia:

«-Bonjour… ça va?

-Oui, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormit. Et toi?

-Moi aussi.»

Thorin sourit et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il posa son regard bleu sur la frimousse de son amant et son sourire s'élargit. Il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant les bouclettes blondes:

«-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si mignon dès le réveil? C'est déloyal!»

Bilbon rougit furieusement et ne trouva pas de réponse à ce compliment. Thorin se mit à rire et l'embrassa à nouveau, remontant le drap sur eux.

* * *

Il avait bien fait car Dis entra dans la chambre sans sommation au même moment:

«-J'en été sûre! C'est enfin arrivé! Trop cool, je veux tout savoir!»

Bilbon rougit et mit sa tête sous l'oreiller, mort de honte. Thorin pour sa part soupira d'agacement:

«-Dis on ne t'a jamais apprit à toquer avant d'entre?! Sors d'ici! D'une tu n'as rien à faire là et de deux nos histoires ne te regarde pas!»

Dis fit la moue et demanda d'une petite voix:

«-Non mais… c'était bien ou pas?»

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insistance de sa sœur:

«-C'était magique, sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais autant apprécier l'acte de toute ma vie, maintenant tu veux bien sortir, s'il te plaît?»

Tout en disant ça il avait fait de petites caresses tendres sur le corps de Bilbon pour lui prouver qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour que Dis lui fiche la paix. Cette dernière retrouva son sourire et annonça:

«-J'ai acheté des croissants, ils sont encore chauds dépêchez vous.»

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Bilbon demanda:

«-Elle est partit?

-Oui, tu ne cours plus aucun risque.»

* * *

Le petit blond sortit de sa cachette et regarda Thorin. Il l'embrassa et caressa distraitement le torse musclé, passant le bout de ses doigts dans la toison brune:

«-Tu… non rien.

-Quoi? Aller dis, on a pas trois ans on peut se parler hein. Moi je n'ai pas eu peur de dire que faire l'amour avec toi était incroyable, je pensais chaque parole.»

Thorin lui sourit pour appuyer ses propos et repoussa une mèche qui tombait dans les yeux du plus jeune. Bilbon prit une grande inspiration et demanda:

«-Tu crois que ça va être sérieux entre nous?»

Thorin le fixa un instant sans rien dire, ce qui mit Bilbon mal à l'aise. Finalement le grand brun lui demanda:

«-Toi tu en pense quoi?

-Ah non, pas ce jeu là avec moi! Tu crois que ça va être sérieux oui ou non?!»

Thorin se mit à rire doucement devant le caractère bien trempé de Bilbon, il adorait les hommes de caractère:

«-C'est dur à dire après une nuit… sérieux je sais pas, mais en tout cas je sais que je ne serai pas contre le fait d'essayer une histoire avec toi….»

Le visage de Bilbon s'éclaira:

«-C'est vrai?!

-Bah oui si je te le dis. Au début j'avoue que je pensais juste me servir de toi comme d'un sex toy. Oui je suis un salaud odieux, mais bref. Le plus important c'est que j'ai changé d'avis. Au fil du temps tu m'as intrigué et j'aimerai beaucoup découvrir toutes tes facettes jeune homme.

-Oh… ce serait bien en effet.»

Thorin l'embrassa et lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses:

«-Aller beau petit cul, debout, habille moi ce joli petit popotin pour qu'on aille déjeuner. Car je meurs de faim et si tu ne t'habille pas dans les deux prochaines minutes je vais te manger toi!»

Il embrassa Bilbon avec fougue. Ce dernier rougit et murmura contre ses lèvres:

«-Je vais m'habiller… ce ne serait pas correct de faire… _ça_ alors que ta sœur est juste à côté.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Aller, debout.»

Thorin l'embrassa et Bilbon s'écarta avant de se lever.

* * *

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Dis les prit aussitôt en photo:

«-Vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre!

-Arrête Dis, tu veux bien nous laisser souffler deux minutes? Ton chypriote de cette nuit t'as pas comblée ou quoi pour que tu sois aussi chiante?! Franchement, je ne te savais pas aussi lourde!»

Thorin avait lancé ça d'un air un peu brusque car il détestait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Dis lança un regard de détresse à son meilleur ami, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas grave. Toutefois Bilbon lança en rougissant légèrement:

«-C'est vrai que tu pourrai être un peu moins insistante. Je veux dire… c'est très gentil que tu nous trouve fais l'un pour l'autre et tout ça, mais… tu n'es pas obligée de nous harceler comme ça.»

Dis se sentit bête, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était aussi pénible, mais elle devait l'être sacrément pour que même Bilbon le lui fasse comprendre. Cependant son meilleur ami était toujours très correct et courtois pour le lui dire, mais le message passait. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en silence. Au bout d'un moment Thorin soupira:

«-Bon arrête de faire cette tête. D'accord t'étais un peu casse bonbon mais c'est pas la mort! Après-midi plage ça vous va comme programme?

-Moi oui, et toi Dis?

-Euh… si vous voulez oui.»

La jeune femme se sentait mal d'avoir été si embêtante. Bilbon se leva:

«-Tiens, voilà qui devrait te redonner le sourire.»

Il lui tendit un sac en papier avec le nom du magasin où il lui avait acheté la robe, dedans il y avait aussi glissé la petite boite contenant les boucles d'oreilles en or. La jeune femme prit le paquet et ouvrit. Elle sourit et ouvrit également la boite:

«-Oh merci tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est magnifique!»

Elle contourna la table et enlaça son meilleur ami. Elle lui tendit une petite boite à lui aussi puis en fit de même avec son frère. Ils avaient la même chose: une petite mosaïque représentant un cœur. Les deux hommes l'enlacèrent en la remerciant chaleureusement.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, Dis avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et ils rirent beaucoup. Les deux hommes étaient sobres, ils échangeaient quelques petits baisers ou une petite caresse rapide, mais rien de trop insistant. Toutefois Bilbon perdit son sourire d'un seul coup. Les deux bruns le regardèrent avec inquiétude et la question fusa des deux bouches à la fois:

«-Bilbon ça va?

-Je… oui oui mais je viens de me rappeler un truc!

-Quoi?

-Et bien… Thorin, tu pars après-demain...»

Il y eut un silence pesant. Personne n'avait pensé à ça, mais effectivement, la semaine de vacance touchait à sa fin pour l'aîné. Il soupira et passa une main sur sa barbe, se frottant le menton:

«-Oh… oui déjà.»

Il grogna de mécontentement et embrassa doucement Bilbon:

«-On a encore deux jours, c'est déjà ça. Et puis… on se verra après les vacances ne t'inquiète pas.»

Les deux hommes n'allaient pas travailler dans la même villes, mais presque, car ils travaillaient dans des villes voisines, distantes d'une vingtaine de kilomètre à peine. Bilbon sourit, retrouvant sa bonne humeur:

«-Oui c'est vrai, on se verra souvent en plus!

-Tous les jours j'espère.»

Bilbon rougit un peu et la journée continua tranquillement. Ils profitèrent du soleil, de l'odeur de la mer qui faisait tant de bien aux poumons, du bruit des vagues, des mouettes, du vent, et de l'eau chaude contre leur peau.

* * *

Le soir le trio mangea et regarda un film tous ensembles pour leur dernière soirée. Dis avait annoncé durant le dîner que le lendemain elle leur laisserai la journée tous les deux, qu'elle ferait sa vie de son côté. Les amants avaient donc décidé qu'ils iraient se faire un restaurant et qu'ensuite… ça ils n'avaient pas besoin de le planifier, car ils savaient que ça arriverait forcément puisqu'ils auraient le bungalow pour eux seuls. Le film se termina et Dis embrassa bruyamment son frère sur les deux joues en le câlinant:

«-Rentre bien et sois prudent surtout.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je t'appellerai en arrivant. Toi sois prudente quand tu suis des inconnus chez eux!

-Oui t'inquiète, j'ai toujours mon spray au poivre et ma petite matraque pliante dans mon sac pour me défendre!»

Thorin éclata de rire:

«-J'ai bien fait de te l'offrir cette matraque hein.

-Oui, c'était un cadeau très judicieux!»

Ils se sourirent et allèrent coucher. Les deux garçons dormirent ensembles dans le clic clac, c'était un deux places, c'était quand même plus agréable que de devoir écraser l'autre pour avoir de la place. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour leur affronter dernière journée ensembles.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La dernière nuit de Bilbon et Thorin est spécialement écrite pour mon amie Angelyoru, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^**_

* * *

Thorin se réveilla le premier ce matin-là. Il soupira en réalisant quel jour ils étaient. Doucement il tourna la tête vers Bilbon, son petit ami. Cette idée lui faisait bizarre, mais en même temps elle était tellement séduisante lorsque c'était Bilbon le petit ami en question. Il sourit avec tendresse et poussa une boucle qui tombait sur le front du cadet. L'aîné savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, mais Bilbon lui inspirait une tendresse infinie. Doucement Thorin se pencha et effleura les lèvres de son compagnon avec les siennes. Il ne voulait réveiller ce petit ange pour rien au monde, or si il l'embrassait vraiment, il l'éveillerait sans le moindre doute. Alors Thorin resta là, à profiter de la vue de Bilbon qui dormait serré contre son corps musclé, semblant plus petit et vulnérable que jamais.

Thorin remonta le drap qui avait glissé et ne protégeait plus Bilbon. Le retour d'une légère chaleur arracha un sourire endormi à Bilbon, ce qui était une victoire pour Thorin. Bilbon frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Thorin pour mieux s'y caler et sa main se posa sur son torse alors qu'il se lovait un peu plus contre lui. Thorin sourit, il n'avait pas eu de réveils très agréables dans le passé, et depuis trois jours c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il en avait des parfaits. Il remerciait intérieurement son amant pour ça, Bilbon était vraiment incroyable. Thorin se demanda finalement si le petit blondinet ne lui avait pas volé son cœur sans le vouloir. Il sourit et caressa doucement la joue de Bilbon, cette idée le séduisait beaucoup. Plus repensait à cette semaine plus il se disait que si, il était amoureux de Bilbon. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Bilbon.

* * *

Cette journée tous les deux promettait d'être merveilleuse. Bilbon finit par cligner des yeux en fronçant les sourcils à cause du soleil:

«-Oh tu es déjà réveillé… ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde?

-Non à peine cinq minutes»

En fait ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure mais il ne voulait pas que Bilbon se sente mal à l'aise. Le petit blond sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui très bien, et toi?

-Morphée m'a bercé toute la nuit, et je crois que c'est toi Morphée.»

Bilbon rigola doucement et caressa la joue de Thorin:

«-Tu es un abominable flatteur toi.

-Je plaide coupable votre honneur, je suis comme ça quand on m'a prit mon cœur et qu'on est aussi charmant que toi.»

Bilbon rougit et détourna les yeux:

«-Tu… tu es amoureux de moi?

-J'en ai bien l'impression…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça la veille de ton départ?

-Parce que je viens de m'en rendre compte, et je voulais te l'avoir dit avant d'être partit.»

Bilbon l'embrassa en le serrant fort contre lui:

«-Je t'aime Thorin.»

Le grand brun sourit bêtement et caressa les cheveux dorés de son petit ami:

«-Oh mon petit cœur.»

Ils restèrent un moment à se câliner, la matinée n'était pas très avancée, ils pouvaient donc s'accorder un peu de tendresse avant de vraiment se lever. Bilbon passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux épais de son partenaire et l'embrassa avant de caresser sa barbe. Le brun demanda:

«-Tu veux que je me rase?

-Non j'aime bien, ça te donne un côté sauvage.»

Thorin se mit à rire:

«-T'es adorable toi.»

Il l'embrassa puis ils se levèrent. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner, Thorin prenait un café avec des tartines, Bilbon un thé avec un english breakfast. Finalement l'aîné se laissa tenter et prit une assiette identique à celle de son petit bout d'homme. Bilbon sourit:

«-Ah, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça, ça me donne moins l'impression d'être un gros glouton.

-J'aime bien moi que tu ai un bon appétit, ça change de tous ces idiots qui ne mangent rien parce qu'ils ont peur de prendre le moindre gramme. Toi tu es parfait comme tu es, ton corps a été sculpté par les dieux grec.»

Bilbon rougit furieusement à cette déclaration, jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il était beau, et encore moins de façon si poétique. Thorin se pencha au dessus de la table et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je t'aime bébé.»

Bilbon sourit et prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ils continuèrent donc de manger puis Thorin débarrassa.

* * *

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé, Bilbon se calant contre le corps musclé de son chéri, car Bilbon se disait en voyant Thorin «cet homme est mon chéri, il est amoureux de moi», cette formulation était puérile mais il trouvait que «petit ami» ne convenait pas, c'était trop plat. Selon lui Thorin était bel et bien quelque chose de précieux qu'il se devait de chérir plus que tout, plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Thorin demanda en embrassant sa tempe et en caressant ses bras:

«-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je ne sais pas trop… du tourisme? Une balade en amoureux? Un pique-nique sur la plage? Tout ce que tu veux...»

Bilbon avait le dos appuyé contre le torse de Thorin et ses fesses étaient posées entre ses jambes écartées. Bilbon caressait le bras de Thorin qui était autour de lui:

«-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire mon amour?

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.»

Le réveille sur le portable de Thorin s'alluma laissant entendre _Rebel Rebel_ de David Bowie. Bilbon sourit:

«-Tiens tiens tiens, monsieur est un rebelle.»

Thorin se mit à rire et éteignit le réveille avant de mordiller l'oreille de son petit blond:

«-Je ne suis rebelle qu'en privé.

-Ah bon? J'ai donc un privilège en te voyant ainsi?

-Oui, enfin toi tu me vois d'une façon que personne d'autre ne peut voir.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, parce que toi je t'aime, tu es mon trésor, je dois te protéger, de dorloter.»

Bilbon se sentit fondre, pourquoi est-ce que Thorin était si parfait? Il était tellement beau, gentil, attentionné, tendre, cette voix si grave, ces yeux si bleus… Bilbon se tourna de trois quart et l'embrassa:

«-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles sinon je crois qu'on ne bougera pas de ce lit de toute la journée!

-Moi ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire.»

Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et se leva:

«-Mais tu as raison, préparons nous.»

Ils prirent une douche tous les deux pour gagner du temps, ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup sous la douche, se caressèrent du bout des doigts mais rien de sérieux. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement le dos, ils sentaient qu'une belle histoire d'amour avait commencé entre eux. Beaucoup de gens allaient penser qu'ils allaient beaucoup trop vite, mais cette semaine avait suffit à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Ils se rincèrent puis s'habillèrent. Thorin avait un pantalon en lin blanc, une tunique bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et des sandales. Il se fit natter les cheveux par Bilbon qui le fit doucement avec ses petites mains délicates. Bilbon pour sa part portait un bermudas, un débardeur et des tongs.

* * *

Ils prirent un sac de plage avec leurs affaires et partirent promener. Ils avaient tous les deux des lunettes de soleil et Bilbon fut légèrement surpris quand Thorin prit sa main dans la sienne pour marcher et qu'en plus il entremêla leurs doigts. Ils marchèrent à travers le secteur où ils étaient. Ils firent une halte dans un magasin pour acheter de quoi pique-niquer le midi puis continuèrent de se promener. Ils prenaient des photos, échangeaient des bisous et des câlins, lisaient le guide touristique… C'était vraiment une excellente journée. Il faisait chaud mais ce n'était pas une chaleur étouffante comme parfois ça pouvait l'être dans les îles des pays chauds.

Thorin aimait beaucoup regarder Bilbon qui se concentrait pour lire le guide, qu'il admirait un paysage ou qu'il était tout mignon pour une photo. Le grand brun se sentait à sa place avec Bilbon. Avec ses ex il avait dû être monsieur Durin, l'homme d'affaire dans toutes circonstances, mais avec Bilbon il pouvait être Thorin. Ils continuèrent de marcher main dans la main et allèrent à la plage.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin ombragé car la peau de Bilbon était sensible même avec de la crème solaire et ils mangèrent. Ils étaient déjà fous amoureux, et ce n'était pas trop rapide. Toutes les histoires d'amour étaient différentes, il ne fallait pas forcément connaître la personne depuis longtemps pour être amoureux. Il fallait juste se sentir bien et savoir que cette personne était celle qu'il fallait. Les deux hommes savaient que c'était le cas, que l'autre était la bonne personne. Indirectement ils se connaissaient depuis un moment, car Dis n'arrêtait pas de parler de Thorin à Bilbon et inversement.

* * *

Après avoir mangé ils s'accordèrent une petite «sieste», pour se reposer de leur matinée de marche et pour digérer avant d'aller baigner. Ils étaient sur une plage déserte, ils étaient donc au calme. Bilbon, comme toujours était blottit contre Thorin et caressait son torse par-dessus sa tunique. Thorin de son côté traçait de petits cercles dans le dos du petit blond et l'embrassait tendrement. Le brun sourit quand il constata que Bilbon s'était endormi. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et attendit son réveil. Ce dernier se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Thorin lui sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Alors, bien dormi?

-Oui merci, et toi tu t'es reposé?

-Non… mais je n'avais pas sommeil.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon se redressa:

«-Aller, j'ai très envie de me baigner.»

Il retira les affaires qu'il avait par-dessus son maillot et alla dans l'eau. Thorin l'imita et ils nagèrent un moment. Bilbon s'amusait bien, il était content de passer cette journée en tête à tête avec son homme. L'après-midi passa donc tranquillement, puis, sur les coups de 19h30, ils rentrèrent au bungalow pour se doucher et se changer pour leur dîner au restaurant.

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux un jean avec une chemise. Une fois prêts les deux hommes partirent en quête du restaurant idéal pour ce dîner en amoureux. Ils sillonnèrent le centre ville et craquèrent pour un petit restaurant traditionnel.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à une table et prirent un apéritif. Un verre de rhum pour Thorin et une vodka pour Bilbon. Le grand brun sourit:

«-A notre dernière soirée.

-Au début de notre relation.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et trinquèrent. Doucement ils sirotèrent leur verre tout en discutant de ce qui se passerait après l'été. Bilbon devrait prendre son poste et Thorin insista pour qu'ils emménagent ensembles dès la fin des vacances. Bilbon sourit et caressa sa main en hésitant un peu. Puis Thorin argumenta si bien qu'il ne pu pas refuser. Thorin sourit devant sa victoire et ils partirent se servir au buffet. Ils prirent chacun une assiette de choses différentes. Ils allaient partager et ainsi pouvoir goûter à tout, c'était stratégique comme démarche. Ils discutèrent donc de leurs boulots respectifs tout en piquant dans les deux assiettes. Thorin était très attentif à ce que disait Bilbon alors que le petit blond était beaucoup moins intéressant. Son travail ne serait pas aussi passionnant que celui de son amant, mais Thorin semblait s'en moquer, il semblait trouver ça passionnant quand même.

Quand leurs estomacs furent pleins au point de ne plus pouvoir rien avaler, les deux hommes payèrent, enfin Thorin insista pour payer. Ils rentrèrent au bungalow main dans la main. Une fois rentrés les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis Bilbon ferma la porte à clé.

* * *

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et commencèrent à se dépouiller de leurs vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre à explorer la bouche opposée avec leur langue. Thorin emmena le petit blond sur le clic clac. Il l'allongea et commença à le parsemer de baisers. Il faisait également courir ses grandes mains sur le petit corps de Bilbon. Il aimait la peau devenue couleur pêche à cause du soleil. Il voulait profiter au maximum de son amant pour cette dernière nuit. Il se fit donc encore plus tendre dans ses gestes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bilbon.

Le petit blond rendait chaque caresse et chaque baiser, il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de toucher le corps offert à lui. Il voulait graver ces sensations dans sa mémoire pour patienter jusqu'à la rentrée. Il faisait donc son possible pour toujours être en contact physique avec Thorin. Puis au bout d'un moment Thorin prépara Bilbon. Il se délecta des soupirs de plaisir du cadet, de ses mouvements de bassin pour recevoir les doigts de Thorin plus loin en lui.

Thorin sourit et embrassa Bilbon:

«-Je t'aime mon ange.»

Il termina de le préparer et se mit au dessus. Il ne le pénétra pas pour autant, il prit leurs deux sexes dans sa grande main et commença à les masturber tous les deux en même temps. Bilbon ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir. Thorin saisit la brèche et parsema la gorge douce de baisers, il marqua la peau onctueuse avec un suçon ce qui fit frissonner sa victime consentante. Bilbon ne savait plus où donner de la tête: ses fesses où Thorin avait à nouveau plongé ses doigts, son sexe qu'il masturbait ou sa gorge qu'il dévorait. Il gémit, Thorin fit tout ça un long moment et finit par pénétrer son amant.

Bilbon caressa la nuque de Thorin et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Thorin sourit et commença son mouvement de hanches. Bilbon croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son beau brun et ferma les yeux. Thorin se colla à Bilbon en continuant de bouger, frottant son torse contre le sien et le chatouillant au passage à cause de sa toison brune. Bilbon eut un long frisson de plaisir et embrassa passionnément son homme. Ce soir c'était encore plus magique que leur première fois. Certes là ils avaient mit moins de temps pour les préliminaires, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus tendres et amoureux alors ça valait largement.

Thorin accéléra le mouvement et caressa les cheveux de Bilbon en tapant dans sa prostate. Le jeune homme poussa des gémissements de plaisir et ne tarda pas à jouir en criant le nom de Thorin. Ce dernier accéléra une dernière fois puis garda ce rythme jusqu'à atteindre lui aussi l'apothéose. Il grogna le nom de Bilbon et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Thorin l'embrassa et murmura:

«-Je t'aime.»

Il était toujours en Bilbon, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger pour l'instant. Bilbon se cala au-dessus de Thorin, lui servant de couverture humaine. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Mmmh, la meilleure couverture que j'ai jamais eu!»

Bilbon gloussa et l'embrassa. Ils se câlinèrent un long moment avant que Thorin ne se retire enfin. Ils passèrent la nuit à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas sommeil, chaque minute à dormir était une minute de moins à profiter de l'autre. C'est pourquoi aucun ne voulait dormir, ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à s'embrasser, se câliner ou se caresser. Mais au bout d'un moment le sommeil les captura. Ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés mais ils ne dormirent pas longtemps car le réveille de Thorin se fit vite entendre.

Le grand brun grogna de mécontentement. Bilbon soupira et resserra son emprise autour de son chéri:

«-Je veux pas que tu partes mon amour.

-J'ai pas envie non plus mon ange mais j'ai pas le choix...»

Bilbon l'embrassa et ils furent obligés de se lever. Ils mangèrent rapidement puis allèrent prendre une douche tous les deux. Là ils se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent sans discontinuer.

* * *

Finalement Bilbon raccompagna son homme à l'aéroport. Il versa quelques larmes au moment où Thorin l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Le grand brun sourit:

«-Oohh mon cœur pleure pas, on se revoit dans un peu plus d'un mois, ça va passer très vite d'accord?»

Bilbon hocha la tête et l'embrassa:

«-Rentre bien.

-Je t'appelle en arrivant.»

Il caressa la joue de Bilbon et embarqua, c'était le dernier appel. Bilbon lui avait donné son numéro pendant le petit-déjeuner. Une fois que l'avion eut décollé, Bilbon rentra au bungalow en traînant des pieds. La semaine était finie pour de bon.


	8. Chapter 8

Dis revint au bungalow et regarda son ami:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui oui.»

Bilbon sourit à son amie et leur prépara du thé. La jeune femme demanda:

«-C'est pas trop dur?

-On se revoit dans un mois ça va.»

Il sourit et lui servit une tasse. Dis n'insista pas, après tout, peut-être qu'il disait vrai et que ça allait. Elle lui sourit:

«-Hey, ça te dit qu'on bouge d'ici?

-Tu n'es pas bien?

-Bah… on a déjà fait le tour de l'île alors…

-Comme tu veux, mais tu voudrai aller où?

-N'importe, comme tu veux.»

Bilbon soupira, il était bien ici lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre:

«-Je ne sais pas… vraiment.

-Bon bah on reste ici.»

Dis lui sourit et ils terminèrent leur thé. Il demanda:

«-Dis, pourquoi tu ne te pose jamais un mec? Depuis que je te connais la relation amoureuse la plus logue que tu ai eu a durée 2 jours…

-Et bien… parce que je n'en trouve aucun qui m'intéresse.

-Je comprend… j'espère que tu finira par trouver ma belle.»

Ils finirent de prendre le petit-déjeuner et Dis demanda:

«-Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

-Je ne sais pas… comme tu veux.»

Dis eut une expression de réflexion intense en se frottant le menton. Elle portait la robe et les boucles d'oreilles que lui avait offert Bilbon. Elle finit par répondre:

«-Que pense-tu du fait qu'on fasse nos gros touristes de base?

-Oui si tu veux!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et débarrassèrent. La jeune femme se demandait si Bilbon allait vraiment aussi bien qu'il le faisait croire. La journée se passa tranquillement et les deux amis se retrouvèrent un peu.

* * *

L'été se passa et la rentrée arriva. Bilbon devrait intégrer sa place dans sa nouvelle entreprise. Avant il était rentré chez ses parents le temps de faire ses cartons pour déménager. Thorin lui avait renvoyé un message pour lui demander de venir s'installer avec lui. Ils s'étaient appelé tous les soirs pendant les vacances et là Bilbon allait revoir son petit ami, enfin. Il toqua doucement la porte, il réajusta sa chemise et ses cheveux en attendant qu'on ouvre.

Thorin ouvrit la porte et sourit:

«-Te voilà enfin!»

Il enlaça Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement. Bilbon eut un sourire béat et caressa les cheveux de Thorin:

«-Tu les a un peu coupé non?

-Si, mon patron commençait à en avoir assez de mes cheveux longs, et de ma barbe aussi, je vais devoir me raser.»

Bilbon fit la moue:

«-Dommage. Mais c'est pas important, je t'aimerai quand même.»

Ils se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Thorin lui fit visiter les lieux et ils posèrent les affaires du petit blond dans la chambre. Ils prirent ensuite un dîner léger et firent l'amour avant de dormir. Ils s'étaient manqués pendant ce dernier mois. Thorin caressait les bouclettes blondes et ils finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prit le petit-déjeuner, Thorin alla se raser, il se tourna vers Bilbon et l'embrassa pour lui mettre de la mousse partout. Le petit blond se mit à rire et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses de son homme avant de partir s'habiller. Il attendit que Thorin revienne. Le grand brun arriva quelques minutes plus tard et demanda:

«-Alors, suis-je un monstre maintenant?

-Non… moi je te trouve toujours aussi beau.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent au boulot chacun de leur côté. La journée se passa tranquillement pour Thorin, mais Bilbon pour sa part c'était beaucoup de pression. Ses collègues l'ignorait pour lui montrer qu'il était le nouveau, personne ne l'aidait et le patron avait bâclé la présentation. Bilbon soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fit son travail puis se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à son homme. Il avait hâte que la journée se termine et qu'il puisse enfin retrouver Thorin.

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent et discutèrent de leur journée. Thorin fut chagriné d'entendre que la journée de son petit ami s'était mal passé et il le câlina longuement pour lui remonter le moral. Leur relation était simple et ils sentaient que tout allait bien se passer entre eux. Chacun faisait tout son possible pour que l'autre se sente toujours merveilleusement bien, ils se cajolaient et se protégeaient mutuellement.

* * *

Leur relation ne se tarit pas au fil du temps, au contraire, elle ne fit que se renforcer. Beaucoup de personnes de leur entourage avaient dit que c'était une amourette de vacances et que ça ne durerait pas, pourtant ils étaient ensembles depuis déjà un an et demi. Ils étaient bien tous les deux et ne se prennaient pas la tête, ils profitaient du moment sans écouter les mauvaises langues qui essayianet de les séparer. Tous les deux ils étaient heureux et rien d'autre ne leur importait.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Désolée, j'imagine que vous devez me haïr de finir ainsi mais la raison est simple (par pitié ne me jetez pas de pierres!) j'ai plus d'inspiration, et puis l'idée c'était de les voir en vacances, du coup une fois qu'ils sont de retour au quotidien on s'en fiche ;) J'espère quand même que cette fic vous aura plu :D**_


End file.
